This invention is concerned with a novel chiral synthesis of antihypercholesterolemic compounds which derive their utility from their ability to inhibit 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A reductase (HMG-CoA reductase) and have the structural formula: ##STR1## The chiral synthesis is accomplished through the use of a chiral synthon of structural formula: ##STR2## with which this invention is also concerned.
Endo. et al., J. Antibiotics, XXIX, 1346 (1976) described a fermentation product, ML-236B, with potent antihyperchlolesterolemic activity which acts by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase. This material, named compactin by Brown et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin I, 1165, (1965) was shown to have to have a desmethyl mevalonolactone partial structure and the stereochemistry was studied.
Shortly thereafter a chemically similar, natural product MK-803 (mevinolin), obtained by fermentation, was isolated and characterized, by Monaghan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938. It has been shown to have the same desmethyl mevalonolactone partial structure and the absolute stereochemical configuration has been determined and described in EPO publication No. 0,022,478 of Merck & Co., Inc.
Totally synthetic analogs of structure I have been prepared and described in Sankyo's U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,425 and Sankyo's U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,444 with no attempt being made to separate the stereo- and optical isomers. Subsequently, as described in Merck's EPO publication No. 0,024,348 and by Meyer, Ann. Chem., (1979), pages 484-491, similar totally synthetic analogs were separated into their stereoisomers and optical enantiomers. Furthermore, it was shown in EPO publication No. 0,024,348 that essentially all of the HMG-CoA reductase activity resides in the 4(R)-trans species as is the case with the naturally occurring compounds compactin and mevinolin.
In the prior art process for preparing the totally synthetic compounds, the lactone moiety of each compound has to be elaborated by a lengthy series of synthetic operations followed by very tedious and expensive chromatographic separation of the cis, trans racemates, and optical resolution of the trans racemate to afford the dextrorotatory enantiomer.
Now, with the present invention, there is available a novel chiral synthon which, after reaction with a second intermediate, representing the aryl moiety, and removal of protecting groups, provides the product of structure I with the desired chirality directly.